Kill la Zero
by Ichko
Summary: As a seemingly magicless girl receives power not of her world instead of a bumbling human boy, how will that change the future of Halkegenia?


**Kill la Zero Chapter 1**

**I do now own Familiar of Zero or Kill la Kill**

* * *

It was the day of the summoning ritual for the second year students at Tristain's academy of magic.

There was a wide range of emotions in the students, some been anxious, others scared. Overall there was excitement in the air, anticipation for the upcoming event.

Louise Valliere felt more and more scared as the time grew ever shorter. For her year at the academy she has failed to perform a single magical spell, be it even a simple one like levitation. Been the daughter, albeit the third, of the prestigious Valliere family, there were certain standards she had to meet, a task which she has so far failed.

However today was not like any other day of magic practicing. If she failed today, she might as well have been born a commoner, for failure at the summoning meant expulsion from the school. And to add salt to the ever-growing wound, Louise had made a statement to her 'rival' that she will summon a familiar unmatched by anything.

As the pink-head finished dressing and pocketed her wand, she cast one last glance at herself in the mirror before exiting the room and walking towards the area outside the school walls, designated for the summoning.

Her classmates were already there, each one talking about what kind of familiar they were going to summon. Some students wanted powerful ones, others- useful ones, ones that would be able to help then in whatever craft they choose to pursue once they graduate. And there were of course those that cared only for the appearance of the familiar *cough* Guiche *cough*

It was not a minute after her arrival that professor Colbert, the teacher that will be supervising the summoning, showed up and asked for the first student to begin.

As so it began, and in the course of half an hour a wide range of familiar appeared in the circle in front of the professor. From simple cats and dogs to more unique animals like salamanders and dragons.

"Has everyone summoned their familiar?" asked the balding professor.

"Louise is yet to do so, professor." Came the reply from a red-headed germanian, kneeling next to her fierily familiar.

"Aa, Louise the Zero. You might want to step back, professor." This time it was Guiche, having finally stopped hugging his familiar, an oversized earth mole.

With a raised eyebrow at the statement of the young Gramond, Jean Colbert asked for Louise to step to the circle.

"Miss Valliere, if you would please?"

With slow and heavy steps Louise began walking forward, her shaking hands reaching into the folds of her cloak to pull out her wand. When she finally grasped it, she held it so tight her knuckles turned white.

She raised her wand, getting ready to begin casting, before an explosion came from the circle, kicking up a dust cloud, obscuring the vision of everyone.

"As expected of the Zero, she no longer even needs to say the incantations!" came a whiny voice through the smoke.

"Zeroooooo, why are you even here?" this time another, female voice pierced the smoke cover.

" Enough! Show behavior worthy of Tristains nobility!" this time it was the voice of professor Colbert. Not a second later the smoke was cleared by a wind wave and revealed a most peculiar sight.

The area around the summoning circle was charred, as if a massive fire had raged there not a second ago. Even more interesting was that although the teacher was covered in sooth and had many part of his robe ripped, the Valliere daughter appeared unharmed, not even her hair was disheveled. The only difference about her was that her wand was nothing more but the charred remains of the handle still clutched in her hand.

But that was not the most important part.

In the middle of the circle did not stand an animal like the ones in the hour before. It was not even a living being.

A strange, black piece of clothing with red lines was standing in the middle of what was left of the summoning circle. The clothing, which partially resembled a school uniform by the skirt, had a long-sleeved top, which while looked like it was a decent size, was short around the stomach area. To finally add to the uniqueness of the clothing, on one side of the strange collar that it had, there was a yellow patter that eerily resembled an eye.

There was silence for barely a second before everything started anew.

"Hahaha, is this the powerful and divine familiar that you bragged on about yesterday, Zero?" said Kirche, laughing to her heart's content at the misfortune of her rival.

"Zerooo, go and become a lowly commoner tailor!" said another, the shouts hitting Louise as nails hitting a coffin.

Colbert, also stunned at the uniqueness of the summoning, finally managed to regain his composure and reign in his students. Summoning of an unliving object, while not common, was not unheard of. The professor began to ponder the meaning behind the strange black clothing. Perhaps Louise had an earth affinity? Seeing no way for the pink-head to bind the unliving thing, he decided to end it all.

"Class dismissed. Return back to the academy." Said the professor, wanting to spare the poor girl as much as he could. As the students started drifting to the academy among snickers and name calling towards the now-kneeling girl, the balding professor cast one final look towards her, before he too, enveloping himself in a bubble of air and starting to drift back towards the compound.

For a long time, Louise just stood there, starring at the motionless form of her 'familiar'. She did not know what she expected when she began the summoning, but this was certainly not it. Louise simply wanted a familiar. While she said she wanted a powerful, divine and what not, the truth is she simply wanted…something, anything. As long as it proves that she is a mage, she is fine with it.

Anything, but this. A piece of clothing. There have never been such disgrace in the Valliere family. The pink-head could not even bring herself to think what would happen when she finally stood in front of her family with her 'familiar'.

As she starred at the unblinking eye pattern of the clothing, she felt hollow inside, the words of her classmates hurting more than ever. Not a month after the start of her first year had passed before her nickname was created, and for a whole year she endured it, hoping, praying, bleeding her eyes out over the books. She might not have been first in magic practice, but in theory, she was unmatched. For a whole year, she looked forward to this day, the day that she would show all her classmates that she was a real mage.

And what did the sacred ritual created by Brimir, the founder himself, bring her? A piece of foreign clothing. It would seem even god liked to mock her.

Slowly extending her hand, Louise picked up the black fabric by the shoulders, seeing that the skirt was connected to the top by pull-ups. As she rose it more and more off the ground, an almost silent clatter was heard. Moving the clothing to the side, she was a strange, red… half scissor?

Louise's hand picked it up…only to drop it almost instantly, for as soon as her skin made contact with the scissor part, the red turned to dark purple. Waiting for a few seconds, observing, looking for a second reaction, the pink-head finally picked it up again for a closer inspection. It looked like nothing more than one part of a scissor, further driving the belief that she had perhaps summoned something literally out of a tailor's shop.

The petite girl pocketed the scissor part before folding the clothing and beginning her 'walk of shame' back to the academy, for she can already hear the laughter coming from the rest of her class as she approached the gate.

* * *

Night has fallen over Tristain and Louise has still not exited the room she locked herself in as soon as she got back to the academy.

She wanted no one to see her like this. Weak, disheveled, shivering…crying. For a whole year she brushed away similar insult with little to no care, but now, it all seemed to be finally catching up to her.

As soon as locked the door, she threw the scissor part on the nightstand before jumping on the bed with the strange clothing still in hand, burring her head in it and finally letting her tears fall. While the petite girl has stopped crying hours ago, she was yet to move from her position on the bed, clutching the black fabric as a makeshift hug pillow.

When the pink-head finally rose, the twin moons were already high in the sky, illuminating her small room in a soft glow. As she rose from the bed and let go of the black clothing, she felt something in her hand. Taking a look, she saw that she was still clutching what remained from her wand, now nothing more but a charred handle.

She stood there, starring at it for a long time, contemplating her life, her future as a mage. Her final hope has failed her, leaving nothing but a broken, magicless girl behind. Turning her gaze back to the clothing on her bed, its sole eye seemingly following her, she remembered hearing of mages summoning unliving objects. While originally accepted back into society, they almost always went to become…nothing. Caretakers at best. And that was something that Louise could not accept. She was the third daughter of an influential duke… she could not become a simple caretaker. She knew she could not stay here, face the mocking of her classmates one more day or the pitying gazes of her teachers, but neither can she go home.

Her mother would probably burn the black clothing and melt the scissor part before shipping of Louise to some loveless marriage, her engagement with Wardes be damned.

Making up her mind, with what little resolve Louise had left in her eyes, she began moving across the room. She began by eating the dinner that has been brought to her room by some random servant, leaving the loafs of bread untouched. After finishing her long-cold dinner, she began rummaging through her closet before coming out with a medium-sized satchel. Throwing it on the bed, she began rummaging through her drawers, mainly throwing underwear, socks and white shirts on the bed. Pulling a few silk napkins, she went to the table where she wrapped up the loafs of bread into one of them, before, along with the rest of the things that she piled up on the bed, shoving them all in the medium bag.

As she moved around the room, Louise caught her reflection in the mirror illuminated by the moons. What she saw was a girl in a school uniform. Louise might not be that competent when it came to practice, but she was smart. She knew that it was obviously a school uniform and that she will stick out like a sort thumb among people. The problem was, however, that she had nothing else. The only other clothing she had were nightgowns, and that was even worse of an option than her uniform.

As she wondered around the room her eyes fell on her 'familiar', still laying where she left it. She once again found herself starring at it, as if for a final time contemplating the decision she is about to make regarding her life as a whole.

Sighing slowly, and with a heavy heart, Louise began to undress of her disheveled uniform, discarding her former life away with each piece of clothing that fell to the ground. First came the dull ringing of the pentagram clip as it hit the ground along with her cloak. As she slowly undid her shirt's buttons, her eyes grew more and more hollow with each one. As the shirt hit the ground and she pulled her skirt down, Louise stood still, clad only in her underwear, her eyes shifting between her summon and the clothes she has just discarded to the floor.

With slow steps, she moved towards the bed, unclipping the pulls ups before putting on the black skirt. As she put on the top and clipped the pull ups back, she looked herself in the mirror, her image seemingly natural, the feeling further emphasized by the warmth she was feeling. What was even stranger was that the clothes she was wearing were in pristine condition, even though she has been crying in them for hours.

As she tore away her eyes from her reflection, she moved to her nightstand, opening it's drawer. The sole object in there was an seemingly ordinary brown book, which in truth was Louise's diary. Louise picked it up before shoving it into the bag. Finally taking the scissor part along with the small knife from the dinner she just had, she put them in a small pouch which attached to her right hip. As she fasted the bag one last time, she took her bed sheets before covering herself from head to toe in them, perhaps childish, yet effective, their color working perfectly to create the illusion of a commoners travel cloak, only the lower part of her face remaining visible to the outside world.

As she slung the bag over her shoulder, Louise began walking to the door. As she reached it, she cast one final look across the room, from desk she had long night over, studying, to the mirror in which she looked at herself every day, making sure her appearance was worthy of a la Valliere. As her eyes fell on her discarded uniform, still lying on the floor, Louise once again began tearing up.

Sharply turning her head back forth, she exited the room and closed it swiftly, yet silently.

As tears streamed down her face, Louise headed into the night, leaving behind her former life just like she left the uniform back in her room- scattered and discarded.

* * *

**Another new story, but I had the idea for a while and wanted to write it. For starters, this is obviously not going to be the typical Louise summons X and they have fun around the academy. I only fear that I might have rushed it a little in the ending of this chapter, but it was important premise for later on in the story.**

**In the Kill la Kill timeline, this happens just after the end of the anime.**

**As always any construction, grammar, etc. reviews are always welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading,**


End file.
